Melancholy of Godaime Kazekage
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dan ini hanyalah sepenggal cerita tentang Gaara dan pikiran melankolisnya./ "Mou ichido, otanjoubi omedetou, ne, Gaara?"/ GaaIno. Canon-AR. For Gaara's birthday.


"Maaf _Kazekage-sama_," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sementara aku tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di hadapanku, "kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku pulang ke Konoha."

Gerakan tanganku terhenti.

"Semua ninja medis sudah bersedia mengerjakan instruksi latihan yang kubuatkan. Lalu, tenaga medis di bagian racikan obat, sudah kuberi pengarahan agar mereka bisa menyiapkan tanaman-tanaman obat yang dapat berguna. Dan … oh! Bagian…."

Aku tidak lagi mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Kepalaku sibuk mengolah awal perkatannya.

Dia. Mau. Pulang. Ke Konoha.

_Yamanaka Ino mau pulang ke Konoha._

Hari ini.

"Halo? _Kazekage_?"

Tepat _satu hari_ sebelum _ulang tahunku._

"Gaara?"

"Ah? _Ehm_. Ya. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

><p><strong>MELANCHOLY OF GODAIME KAZEKAGE<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**

**Warning : probably rush and OOC****, minim dialog. ****This fic is kind of canon—AR.**

**A fanfiction for Gaara's birthday**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Setelah meminta izin dariku, Yamanaka Ino sebagai tenaga medis dari Konoha kini tengah bersiap dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Temari—<em>aneki<em>-ku—serta seorang _shinobi_ Suna lain akan mengantarnya. Apa boleh buat, Ino memang tidak memiliki _partner_ dalam tugas kali ini.

Bukan, bukan tidak ada.

Awalnya, ia datang bersama Nara Shikamaru, jika aku tidak salah mengeja namanya. Tapi, karena suatu hal, si pemuda Nara itu harus pulang terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan Ino dengan segala urusan medisnya yang belum selesai.

Dan selama itu, tanpa terasa, kami … sudah menjadi begitu dekat.

…

Dekat?

Benarkah demikian?

Atau hanya aku sepihak yang merasakannya?

Jujur saja, saat ia pertama kali datang ke sini, ia terlihat menghindar dariku. Setiap ada pertanyaan ataupun pesanan yang ingin ia ajukan, pasti Temari atau Kankurou yang menjadi juru bicaranya. Awalnya, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi, kelamaan, aku merasa bahwa Ino mungkin _takut_ padaku.

"_Kau takut padaku?" _tanyaku tanpa basa-basi saat itu.

Aku masih bisa mengingat reaksinya—terhenti dari kegiatannya menggunting dedaunan dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke belakang kepalanya.

_"Ahahahaha."_

Demikian jawabannya, tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Aku menghela napas dan kemudian berbalik. _"Lupakan saja. Maaf mengganggu."_

_"Maaf,"_ serunya cepat. Aku menoleh dan melihat dari atas bahuku. _"Aku … hanya belum terbiasa. Kurasa."_

Aku memilih mengabaikan kata terakhirnya lalu berjalan menjauh. Ketakutannya, tidak ada hubungan denganku. Meskipun aku bisa mengatakan bahwa wajar ia takut padaku, tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, aku tidak peduli. Atau_ berusaha tidak peduli. _Saat itu.

Dan keesokan harinya, aku hanya bisa termangu saat dia masuk ke kantorku dan berkata dengan wajah yang tersenyum—kalau kupikir sekarang, senyumnya saat itu sangat aneh. Kurasa, dia masih gugup kalau berhadapan denganku. Tapi ia … memberanikan diri.

Aku pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Entah karena gengsi atau apa, aku memilih berdiri dan kemudian berdiri membelakangi Ino, sambil terus mendengarkan celotehannya.

Ya, posisiku saat ini sama seperti saat itu. Bedanya, tidak ada Ino di belakangku. Justru ia jauh di bawah sana. Sudah siap dengan Temari dan satu _shinobi_ lain. Siap untuk pulang ke desanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke jendela. Tatapanku masih terpaku pada sosok berbaju ungu tersebut. Rambut pirangnya yang diterpa matahari tampak berkilau keemasan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang kurasakan. Satu yang pasti, aku tidak nyaman. Seakan kehilangan.

Helaan napas kembali meluncur lirih bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kedua kelopak mataku. Lalu, saat kedua _turquoise_-ku kembali menangkap cahaya, aku bisa melihatnya—mata itu. _Aquamarine_ itu. Memandangku. Menatapku. Dengan sebuah senyum yang jauh berbeda dengan senyum pertamanya.

Sebuah lambaian tangan mengikuti kemudian. Aku sudah hendak menggerakkan tanganku saat kulihat Temari juga melihat ke arahku. Aku menarik kembali tanganku. Lalu … meninggalkan posisiku dan memutuskan untuk berhadapan dengan tumpukan kertas yang sudah lama kuabaikan.

Meninggalkan _sosok itu_ dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan_nya_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanpa terasa, sudah berjam-jam aku berada dalam ruang _Kage_ ini. Malam sudah menjelang tapi … apa yang kulakukan? Dari sekian banyak tugasku, yang berhasil kuselesaikan hanya setengahnya. Oh, yah. Aku hanya bisa berkata untuk tidak memikirkannya. Sayang, otakku sulit untuk diajak kerja sama.

Beberapa hari keberadaannya di sini berhasil mengubah hariku sedemikian rupa. Sejak ia mulai berani mendatangiku—untuk sekadar memesan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan tugasnya atau untuk menyampaikan kebutuhan lainnya—ia jadi semakin sering mengunjungiku, mengajakku bicara. Entah di ruang ini atau di mana pun.

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan. Jemariku terasa menekan setiap helai rambut merahku. Memoar mengenai keadaan beberapa hari ini melambung tinggi dan melingkupi semua yang ada di kepalaku. Yamanaka Ino benar-benar perempuan yang luar biasa. Keberadaannya sedikit banyak mengingatkanku akan polah Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi mereka berbeda.

Ino, jauh lebih _terik_ di mataku. Ah, kata apa yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya? Aku rasa kata terik itu juga tidak tepat, bukan? Bercahaya? Yah, mungkin itu lebih baik. Dia seperti matahari. Dan dia bisa membutakanku kapan saja.

Sejenak, aku merasa bahwa aku mulai berubah menjadi seseorang yang konyol. Atau tidak?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti soal ini. Tidak ada kamus yang dapat membantuku memahami permasalahan yang menurutku pelik ini.

Kankurou pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal ini. Jatuh cinta—itu katanya. Lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar. Kurasa ia hanya spontan mengatakannya tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan lebih lanjut padaku.

Bisakah cinta itu terjadi dalam waktu yang cepat?

Bisakah cinta itu berlangsung dalam saat yang singkat?

Lalu, apa cinta itu akan menghilang saat aku tidak melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku menekankan dua tanganku ke meja untuk membantuku berdiri. Kurasa untuk hari ini, sudah cukup aku bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Merenung dalam kemurungan yang mungkin tidak sesuai untukku. Cukup hari ini saja, besok aku harus bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasku.

Tidak ada lagi perasaan melankolis macam ini.

Jatuh cinta.

_Heh_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Jalanan di Suna pada malam hari memang sunyi. Apalagi, ini sudah tengah malam. Maksudku, benar-benar tengah malam. Sudah saatnya hari berganti. Dan di jam seperti ini, kondisi jalan yang sepi pasti terkesan wajar dan ini tidak akan terlalu beda dengan desa lainnya. Kalaupun ada yang masih terjaga, mereka hanyalah para _shinobi_ yang tengah bertugas.

Tentu aku tidak begitu saja mengabaikan mereka. Setelah menyapa singkat aku kembali berlalu. Demikian seterusnya sampai aku berhasil mencapai rumahku.

Gelap.

_Aneh_, pikirku. Biasanya, rumah tidak akan segelap ini apabila ada Temari dan Kankurou di dalamnya._ Apa mereka sedang pergi?_

Aku berdecak pelan. Biasanya mereka tidak pernah pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahuku. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, biasanya jika penanda waktu sudah menunjukkan malam, Temari atau Kankurou akan datang ke ruang _Kage_ untuk menjemputku. Oke, Temari sedang mengantar Ino. Tapi … Kankurou?

"_Tsk_."

Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin aku akan mendekam di rumah sendiri, aku langsung menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Sejenak aku merasa keberadaan orang lain di rumah. _Penyusup?_

Aku sudah siap dengan _jutsu_-ku. Ya, waspada itu selalu dibutuhkan setiap saat. Jabatanku sebagai _Kazekage_ tidak membuat posisiku semakin aman. Sebaliknya, bahaya bisa setiap saat kuhadapi.

Pintu pun terjeblak.

Sebelah tanganku sudah mengepal dengan gumpalan pasir yang sudah menempel, siap menyerang siapa pun yang ada di dalam rumah.

Tanganku perlahan terangkat ke depan.

Kurasakan memang ada orang lain yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruang seolah menunggu kedatanganku. Semakin mantap, aku mulai melirih, "_Sabaku_—"

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_, GAARA!"

"—_kyuu_…."

_Heh_?

Pasirku pun berjatuhan, tidak lagi bisa berfungsi sebagai serangan untuk melumpuhkan penyusup yang ternyata adalah….

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"_HAAAAI'_!" jawab suara itu riang. Dan, ya! Aku bisa melihatnya. Wajah itu … di tengah ruang gelap yang hanya bermandikan sedikit cahaya remang dari api lilin.

Api lilin yang tampak menyala di atas sebuah …

… kue?

_BRAAAAK!_

Refleks, aku menutup kembali pintu di depanku. Terkejut—ya.

Lalu, entah mengapa … jantungku….

"HEEI!" teriak Ino dari dalam rumahku. "Kenapa kau malah menutup pintunya? _Tsk_!"

Sial! Suaranya makin membuatku merasa kacau!

_Tenang, Gaara. Tenang._ Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Sebelah tangan kini sudah terletak di depan dadaku sementara punggungku masih menempel pada daun pintu.

"Gaara?" panggil suara itu lagi sambil membuka pintu di belakangku. Secepat kilat, aku menegakkan tubuhku hingga aku tidak sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau…?" Mungkin sedikit memalukan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Ah," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menarikku ke dalam. Kini semua nampak jelas begitu lampu dinyalakan. Di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari pintu depan, aku bisa memastikan dugaanku sebelumnya. Tidak salah. Itu sebuah kue. "Aku hanya berbohong saat bilang akan pulang ke Konoha. Kau tahu? Untuk kejutan ini!"

"Temari? Di mana dia? Kankurou?"

Ino berbalik menghadapku. Di bawah penerangan yang cukup, aku bisa melihatnya. Sebuah senyum yang manis, sebuah tatapan yang lembut, dan … sebuah rona merah di kedua belah pipi.

"Entah. Ke mana, ya, kira-kira?"

Saat itu, aku merasa bahwa tangan kami sudah terlepas. Ia kemudian siap mengambil kembali kue yang masih bergeming di atas meja. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berdiri dekat dengannya. Lalu, dengan tanganku, aku langsung menahan tangannya di atas meja—membuat gadis itu mendongak cepat.

…

Sepertinya, ini keputusan yang paling salah yang pernah kubuat. Dengan menyentuh tangannya di jarak yang berdekatan seperti ini. Jantungku semakin….

"Gaa … ra?"

"…."

Aku mengabaikan suaranya. Terhipnotis. Apa itu yang tengah terjadi padaku? Entahlah. Yang jelas, a_quamarine_ itu menyiratkan sebuah undangan. Samar, halus, nyaris tidak terlihat. Dan itu membuat suatu dorongan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa merasa … ingin lebih dan lebih dekat dengannya.

_Sret._

"Ng?"

Semua desakan yang semula kurasakan itu pun mendadak lenyap saat Ino menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang bebas ke pipiku. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat akhirnya aku melepas tangannya. Menyusul tangan satunya, Ino kembali menyentuh belah pipiku yang lain—merangkum wajahku dengan tangannya yang dihias jemari lentik.

"Ternyata yang dibilang Kankurou itu benar, ya?"

Aku mendelik sesaat. Langsung saja kutahan tangan Ino.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Ino terkikik. "_Himitsu—_rahasia."

"Hah?"

Ino langsung melepaskan semua kontak fisiknya denganku. Ia kemudian melakukan aktivitas yang sebelumnya tertunda—mengambil kue—dan mengalihkannya padaku.

"Lupakan dulu soal itu. Temari dan Kankurou sudah memberikan kesempatan ini bagiku untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ino tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, jangan disia-siakan."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

Aku tidak tahu, ternyata keberadaan nyatanya di depan mata malah membuatku makin kacau. Pikiranku malah semakin melayang tanpa bisa dicegah. Aku merasa semakin konyol.

Tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti.

Saat ia tidak ada, aku terus melayangkan imajiku, berusaha membuat deduksi tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Namun kini, saat dia ada, aku malah ingin melarikan diri, mengatur dentam jantung yang begitu menggila.

Aku, Gaara, seorang _Kazekage_, dibuat kacau oleh seorang gadis yang baru beberapa hari saja menyusup ke dalam hari-hariku. Mengacaukan ritme hidupku. Membuatku merasa begitu … sentimental.

Tapi di sisi lain …

… aku senang.

"Hei, Gaara. Jangan melamun begitu. Ayo! Cepat ucapkan permintaanmu dan segera tiup lilinnya!"

Sekarang, bolehkah aku tersenyum di hadapannya?

Tentu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melarangku.

"Eh?"

Aku mengabaikan keterkejutannya dan langsung memejamkan mata.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa kualami, bukan sesuatu yang biasa kurasakan. Tapi, aku rasa perubahan seperti ini tidak jelek. Pelan-pelan, aku akan berusaha memahami. Pelan-pelan, aku pun akan mengerti.

Semua adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan biasa terjadi.

Seperti saat Kankurou menemukan wanita yang dapat menarik hatinya.

Seperti saat _tousan_ bertemu _kaasan_.

Mungkin ini hanya sepenggal ceritaku. Terlalu manis, terlalu melankolis untuk orang sepertiku—

"Ng? Sudah?" tanyanya saat melihat kedua mataku yang kembali terbuka.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tiup lilinnya!"

—tapi aku yakin, rasa manis itu tidak akan membunuhku.

_Fuh._

"_Mou ichido, otanjoubi omedetou, ne,_ Gaara?"

.

.

.

Ya. Ini hanyalah suatu permulaan yang tidak bisa kupungkiri.

Berbekal sepenggal harapan yang sudah kuucapkan dalam hati …

… aku pun akan menanti untuk hari esok yang jauh lebih mengejutkan dari hari ini.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Gaara-kuuunnnn~! Maaf aku membuatmu jadi cowok melow dan melankolis di sini. Huwwaaaa *ngubur diri dalam tanah*<p>

Suer, saya bikin ini terburu-buru banget. Hasilnya mungkin gak maksimal. Karakterisasi aneh, ending gantung (but somehow I love the cliff-hanger ending, mwahahaha), alur rush dengan cerita yang kurang jelas. Oh em ji! *nepok muka* Tapi yah, sesuai, 'kan, ama judulnya? Melancholy of Godaime Kazekage artinya, Gaara yang melankolis *evil laugh*

Still, saya selalu menikmati saat-saat pembuatan fic ini. Biarpun diburu-buru waktu, dengan ide seadanya, saya tetap berharap fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan reader-tachi.

Saa, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
